civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ZeroOne
Welcome Hi, welcome to Civilization! Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the Forum:Merger proposal page, but someone will. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 2010-06-30T22:05:21 Your civ 4 user page As I am helping to merge the civ4 wiki into this one, I have put your user page from that wiki at User:ZeroOne/civ4. Angela (talk | help forum) 02:40, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :Cool, thanks. :) —ZeroOne (talk / ) 10:56, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, but could you still set my bureaucrat rights back? I noticed I cannot edit the MediaWiki:Common.css page. The table.prettytable style does not look so pretty with the black default skin... —ZeroOne (talk / ) 11:10, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Nation page name standard(s) http://civilization.wikia.com/index.php?title=Germany_%28Civ5%29&diff=15618&oldid=15617 shows that you have not followed the current standard, as noted in the "Caution" at the end of my forum item on the Civ5 transition. The standard would be German (Civ5), i.e. using the singular adjective. You reluctantly agreed in response, but I guess you didn't think of it when it came to the point of doing one. If you did think of it but decided to ignore it, please add your opinion to the forum in which that standard was accepted. Having one standard throughout the wiki will lead to time-saving with templates etc. I'll do the necessary moving for Civ5 if you ask. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:16, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry! I must've just been tired and thought I was just trying to get rid of the Civ5-namespace instead of actually renaming the articles as well. —ZeroOne (talk / ) 17:10, August 21, 2010 (UTC) New logo Hi ZeroOne. To complete the redesign of the wiki's appearance, I thought a new logo would be a good idea, so I created this one. Two things it improves on are (1) it's transparent to fit better with the new skin's background, and (2) it's not specific to one game in the series like the current logo is. If you'd like to use this new logo, feel free to upload it, or if you'd prefer that I do it, just say so. JoePlay (talk) 00:13, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :Hi JoePlay, and thanks for your effort! :) I probably would have used different fonts for the words "Civilization" and "Wiki", myself. Just look at the logos of this site and the Civ4 wiki: the way Civilization is written is somewhat consistent within the franchise and does look like your font, but if you write "Wiki" with the same font, it somehow feels "too official" for me. I noticed you left a message at Robin Patterson's talk page as well, I'd like to hear his opinion too. Cheers, —ZeroOne (talk / ) 17:57, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Robin's response was "I don't take much notice of logos. I like the Gandhi one, but I agree that it might not be recognizable by players of the later games in the series." That said, I changed the look of the word "WIKI" and uploaded the revised version here (Wikia upload was disabled for maintenance at the time). How's that? JoePlay (talk) 21:32, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Looks good, go ahead and upload it when uploading starts to work again. :) —ZeroOne (talk / ) 21:40, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Done. :) JoePlay (talk) 00:37, August 31, 2010 (UTC) General page naming standards I detect a hint of inconsistency in two of your recent edits. http://civilization.wikia.com/index.php?title=List_of_technologies&s=wldiff&diff=0&oldid=15519 - it was a redirect to a page with a game abbreviation at the end of its name, but you've linked it to pages that are in the longer "text-type" form. The fact that some or all of them exist may not be a good reason to redirect or otherwise link to them, because we may be about to convert them to the shorter form. Your edit summary on the Civ4 one was "following the naming convention I saw in the Civilization IV article"; seeing a convention in a single article is a weak basis for making several changes. There are still lots of inconsistencies here, mostly originating before you were really active. Have you had your say on all of the relevant forum pages? I don't remember noticing settled consensus on them all. It will probably save you and others some time if we can finalise the standards before we have to do lots of creation or moving. I created some pages in the long form years ago, but the wholesale movement towards the short form has much merit and could well be the basis for renaming lists and other articles and categories. Perhaps we need another forum to cover that more specifically. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 06:52, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :Hey Robin, and thanks for your input. :) Indeed, that is a discrepancy... Using the "(Civ#)" postfix everywhere, including the lists, would allow us to use the same template everywhere. However, I do find the lists a somewhat special case. "List of units in Civ4" is almost a proper sentence, but something like "Spearman in Civ4" does not sound nearly as good to me. :Discussing these matters in the forums has not been my strength as I felt like I was pretty much alone responsible for the Civ4 wiki and could thus organize it the way I wanted. I like Wikipedia's unofficial slogan, Wikipedia:Be bold. My most recent burst of edits that you are referring to was motivated by someone creating lots of "Thing (Civ4)" articles that already existed under some other name. I had left them a message about it but as they apparently ignored it I chose to join them instead and started moving articles under the "(Civ4)" postfix as that seemed like the scheme that people were looking for. I've got nothing against you renaming the "List of x in y" articles to "List of x (y)". :) There's nothing that can't be undone and this wiki is experiencing a kind of revolt with the merge anyway, so any actions that create organisation in place of chaos are good! :) :—ZeroOne (talk / ) 18:12, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Turkish Civ Wikia Hi :) I want to create Civ Wiki in Turkish Lang. under this Wikia.How Can i change template? Can you help? Mert "mertcx@doctor.com" Subay 00:50, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Hello. :) I don't know which template you are talking about but in general you'd first need to the template from this wiki and then it back to yours. After that you can edit it regularly. I'm afraid I'd need some more details on what you wish to achieve to be able to help you more. —ZeroOne (talk / ) 18:29, August 31, 2010 (UTC)